A New Class
by Rose Aureline
Summary: A new class and new proffessor set MWPP and Lily and gang on edge with pairings like L/J, S/R, R/M
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters Rosa Tremond,  
Melody Rachia, and Mrs. Roberts. Thank you. If anyone has a complaint voict to me at Nancygrl23@hotmail.com  
  
A New Class  
  
"I hate James Potter!" my best friend, Lily Evans exclaimed to me. (My nams Rosa Tremond.) "I don't understand how he got into our house. The vile,  
evil, rotten-" I cut her off.  
  
"What has he done this time?" I asked her.  
  
"He went and told that git Gilderoy Lockhart that I like him! As if!  
So now the git has been following me around all day!" Lily yelled. "One ohese days I am going to get him back for everything he's ever done to me."  
  
"Lily," I said, "you get him back almost every day and do worse tim than he did to you." "Well, never mind. Do you know where Melody is?" I  
asked, trying to calm her down.  
  
"I haven't seen her." Lily said. (Melody Rachia is one of our besriends.) "Well, come on," she said. "We don't want to be late for dinner."  
  
After everyone stuffed themselves Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster,  
stood up to make an announcement. "I have some great news. We are going try an experiment; we are bringing in one Muggle teacher to teach a Muggllass called Home Economics. The Muggle teacher knows about our wizardry shey won't be alarmed. The class is during History of Magic as Professor  
Binns is taking a holiday. The class is mandatory for fifth years and up.  
In it you will be learning, or attempting to learn how to cook the Mugglay. You will also be paired up in girl and boy pairs as you will have anofficial marriage and you will have a baby doll enchanted to act like eal baby so you can't hurt it accidentally. Well, that is all. Classeill be starting next week.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it was so short. Review please. This is my first faiction so please no flames. Thanks the next part will be out soon.  
http://www.fanfiction.net/ 


	2. Of Conversations, Arguments, and Silenci...

1.1 A New Lesson Chapter 2  
  
Rosa's Pov  
  
"Home Economics, I've heard Petunia talking about that. It's where yoearn how to bake and all that. It should be easy," Lily said. "Oh no!  
I've just remembered something. You were assigned with a boy, pretended te married, and got jobs and the worst part was you had to carry around agg and take care of it like it was a baby. This is terrible!"  
  
"Well I don't know it could be fun, maybe I'll get paired with Sirius  
Black." I said.  
  
"Maybe I'll get paired with Remus." Melody said hopefully.  
  
"Oh great and since you have staked out the Potter gang you probably have  
Peter left for me." Lily said.  
  
"No we were thinking more along the lines of James." Melody and I said ahe same time.  
  
"That is just like so not even close to funny, guys!" Lily whined. "Can yomagine me with Pothead? I'd be booked for murder in two minutes! I geick just thinking about it!"  
  
(Down at the other end of the table)  
  
Remus' Pov  
  
"Hmm wonder what's making Lily look so sick? Maybe I should go and annoer." James mused aloud.  
  
"Would you stop teasing her already and tell her you like her." Commented  
Sirius, rolling his eyes at James.  
  
"I will not dignify that comment with a retort." James replied.  
  
"Well hush then! We're going to ask her what Home Economics is, I mean shs Muggleborn shouldn't she know?" I said.  
  
"Alright, but if she curses me I am going to curse right back." He said.  
  
"Oh no you aren't!" Sirius exclaimed. "Not without your wand and your moutpelled shut."  
  
"No fa---," James said as Sirius charmed his jaws together.  
  
Sirius, James and I walked over in time to hear the whole conversatioithout them noticing.  
  
"Wow, James." I said. "She'd rather go with Peter than you that has turt, from the girl you love."  
  
"Mu mai mhe maui!" Mumbled James cause he couldn't talk.  
  
Rosa's Pov  
  
"I am tired. Let's go think up a prank." I said. " Because this will bur last week of freedom without boys."  
  
"Hurrah!!!!!!" Cried Lily and Melody as we headed off.  
  
  
James' Pov  
  
"Hmm I wonder what they are planning?" I said. "Let's get the invisibilitloak and follow!"  
  
"Yeah !!!!" Cried Sirius and Remus. 


End file.
